Miracle Touch
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: This is what I'd think would happen if Aelita ended up going blind. parings axj, yxu oxs rated for adult situations and safety, better than it sounds r&r pls tearjerker, don't like don't read, still going, updated
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

* * *

**Miracle Touch**

Everyone gathered at Jeremy's dorm.

"Any luck?" he asked

"None here", Ulrich said

"Man it's like she disappeared into thin air", Odd said, and indeed he was right, it did seem like she had disappeared. She was Aelita and Jeremy couldn't be much more worried, if he'd know the vision Kaitlin was having he would have been a lot more upset. Kaitlin saw in her vision that Aelita would go blind. Kaitlin felt that she couldn't tell Jeremy about this, he was having enough trouble dealing with her disappearance, he would go over the edge if he found this out. Not to mention when he gets too upset he has something equivalent to an asthma attack (a/n: emotional asthma, little do they know that the problem's a lot worse, but that's another story). Kaitlin didn't know that Yumi had had the same vision as well giving the event no choice but to play itself out.

They headed out to search again in the hopes that maybe they would find Aelita unharmed, but they wouldn't.

Aelita looked around in fear, she already had a few painful bruises and she had a feeling this was just the start of her ordeal and she didn't know how right she was. The man walked back into the room and she looked up in fear.

"Well, Aelita, how does it feel to have absolutely no control of what happens to you?" he asked cruelly.

"I'm not even going to honor that question with a reply" Aelita replied in an uncharacteristic manner.

"Well, little lady, it seems you've become more like your friends" the guy said "but that's okay…"

Jeremy listened on furiously through the locked door as the man injured Aelita, unbeknownst to Jeremy the man had actually blinded Aelita.

The stranger left and somehow, one by one, the doors came unlocked. Jeremy walked inside to see Aelita had curled herself into the same position she'd been in when she was materialized. Emily sat nearby stroking Aelita's back gently like a mother trying to soothe a frightened child.

"Emily what's wrong with her?" Jeremy asked

"I don't know" Emily replied

"Aelita" Jeremy whispered

"Jeremy" Aelita said nervously, she sat up and her eyes looked strange to Jeremy.

"Aelita, what's wrong with your eyes?" he asked then waved his hand in front of her face to get no response.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. Leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: **Kayrana** thanks for bringing it to my attention that I forgot to mention that Aelita no longer has the virus and Lyoko is shut down, sorry about that.-Imagenation Queen

* * *

**Chapter 2**

By that evening Aelita had ninety-five percent vision loss, meaning that by law she was blind. The optometrist looked at her eyes and he knew she would probably never see again and Jeremy was devastated when that news reached him. Odd walked into the room where Aelita sat, but the news had yet to get around to him.

"Hey Aelita" he said

"Hi Odd" she replied easily recognizing him by his voice. Odd then noticed that she just looked straight a head and she didn't make any attempt to follow his movements or make eye contact.

"Aelita, what's wrong with you?" he asked

"I can't see" she sighed sadly

"You mean you're blind?"

"Yes" she paused "I'm being transferred to another school, a special school"

"Oh, man, I'll bet Jeremy isn't handling this too well"

"HE doesn't know that I'm leaving tonight"

Odd gasped and Ulrich came in.

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked

"I'm leaving tonight Ulrich" Aelita said

"And she has yet to tell Jeremy" Odd added

"What!?!" Ulrich said "I'm going to get Jeremy, this is something he has to know!"

Ulrich ran out of the room his expression one of anger and disbelief, he couldn't believe Aelita hadn't told Jeremy when she was suppose to leave. He got to Jeremy's room and knocked on the door. Jeremy opened the door and was surprised to see Ulrich.

"Jeremy, there's something you need to know about Aelita" he said

"What's that, Ulrich?"

"She's leaving" Ulrich paused "tonight!"

"What!?! Why didn't she tell me?"

"I'm not sure, she told me but I didn't understand her reason, maybe it'll be clearer to you that it was to Odd and me" they returned to the infirmary and Aelita was immediately aware of someone else's presence in her room, but she didn't know who.

"Who's there?"

"Ulrich and Jeremy" Odd said

"Guys, could you give us some time alone?" Jeremy asked

"Sure thing Einstein" Odd said then he and Ulrich walked out of the room, Ulrich hoping he wouldn't have to be the one to break the bad news to Yumi.

"Aelita, why didn't you tell me you were leaving today?" Jeremy asked Aelita

"I wasn't sure how to tell you that"

"Oh" Jeremy paused "I'm sorry you are having to leave, but remember we will still be in contact"

"Okay"

Jeremy walked over to Aelita and hugged her gently.

"I love you, Aelita, and don't let anyone tell you any different"

"I love you too"

* * *

Ulrich sat on his bed and pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Odd asked

"Calling Yumi, I don't think she knows" Ulrich said

"As far as I know she doesn't even know Aelita was hurt" Odd said

"Yeah, your probably right, seeing when she had to head home we still hadn't found Aelita" Ulrich dialed Yumi's cell number and brought the phone to his ear.

Odd walked out of the room, he had a date with Samantha and was going to meet up with her.

After about three rings Yumi answered

"Hi Ulrich"

"Yumi, we found Aelita" Ulrich said his voice almost drenched in his sorrow

"That's great, but what's the problem?"

"She's blind"

Yumi gasped in disbelief, Aelita was blind!

"Oh, my gosh!" Yumi cried in shock "how is she?"

"Trying to cope"

"And Jeremy?"

"Trying to keep his head together, I don't think he's gonna sleep too well tonight, she's leaving for her new school tonight"

"You mean the one down the street that teaches both blind and deaf students?"

"Yeah, she's going there" Ulrich looked at his feet wishing he'd told Yumi in person instead of over the phone.

"Oh, well at least she won't be too far from Jeremy" Yumi said, trying helplessly to lighten the mood of their conversation.

"Yeah, at least they've got that going for them"

"Yeah, well I'll see you at school"

"Yeah, later Yumi"

They said their good-byes and hung up. Yumi reached up and wiped tears from her dark brown eyes, if there was one thing she didn't want her mother to see it was her crying, she knew she'd get the third degree and probably break down and cry like a baby, she felt bad for Aelita and felt she would give anything to take Aelita's place.

'Gosh, why couldn't it have been me instead of Aelita, she was so in love with Jeremy and now her vision loss has driven a wedge between them' Yumi thought in anger 'I don't have a boyfriend, I'm not like her, she has so much she's never seen that she wants to see, and I've seen all I'm interested in seeing as of now' she hit the bathroom vanity with the side of her fist "It's not fair" she said through tears

"What's not fair, Yumi?" her mother asked calmly

"Mom, you remember Aelita, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"She disappeared earlier, and well Ulrich just called me with some bad news about her"

"What is it?"

"She's blind!" Yumi said sharply and did as just as she didn't want to, broke down crying.

"Oh, Yumi" her mother hugged her softly "I'm sure she'll be okay"

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

a/n: I know it's a tearjerker now, but trust me it'll get better

pls. leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

"How can she mom?" Yumi asked, "The doctors said she'll be blind for the rest of her life!"

"You have to understand one thing Yumi, even if she never sees again, she will still have so much, she still has her life"

"Yeah, mom I guess you're right" Yumi's breathing was in ragged gasps from her crying. She again wiped her tears, she knew that she wasn't going to get much sleep either, no one knew how good that place was, nor what was about to come up and turn everything they thought they knew upside down.

* * *

Jeremy sat behind Aelita, his arms around her waist and she lay back against him.

"Jeremy, I know that things will probably be very hard for me for a while, but I get the feeling that things will get better" Aelita said a smile on her face, it was like her heart knew that things were going to turn out good.

"I think so too" Jeremy replied.

He hoped that Aelita would be able to handle this, she was still getting used to the senses of touch and taste and smell. He watched as her eyes drifted closed as she fell asleep against his shoulder. If they had a heart they'd postpone her move until the next morning so they didn't have to wake her, he laid her down on the bed to sleep and she woke. She had realized he was leaving and wasn't truly ready to say good-bye to him and he wasn't ready for her to leave.

"Jeremy" she said

"Yes, Aelita?"

"Please, stay here?"

"Aelita, I can't, I have to go back to my room"

"No, Jeremy, not tonight" a voice said

Jeremy looked back to see the principal standing there.

"But sir, what do you mean?" Jeremy asked

The principal walked up to Jeremy and Aelita.

"Jeremy, this world now seems strange to her and tonight is especially difficult unable to truly understand what's going on, feeling alone and isolated…" the principal paused and looked at Jeremy and then Aelita.

"I believe it's best she stayed with someone she trust, and there is no one on this campus that she trust more than you Jeremy. I've watched you two together and so has Jim and Ms. Hertz and we've all made the same observation that there has to be a lot more than a mere friendship between you two"

Jeremy suddenly seemed to have invented a new shade of red to blush too, were they that obvious?

"I take it by that response that you like her" the principal smiled calmly "you stay here tonight, Jeremy" the principal started to leave. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Jeremy "Oh… and Jeremy, I want you to ride with her tomorrow morning, if that's okay with you" he smiled, "I'd be much more comfortable if I knew that there was someone she knew riding with her"

"Sure, that's fine" Jeremy replied and then sat on Aelita's bed again, she was sitting up a smile on her face and even thought she couldn't see it, she knew that he was smiling too.

* * *

Odd looked at Samantha and sighed as they walked, he felt bad for everything that had happened that day, if he'd tried that area the first time around he would have saved Aelita the torture that she'd gone through losing her sight. 

"Odd, is there something wrong?" Sam asked

"No Sam, I'm fine"

Samantha had just about had it with Odd's denying that there was anything wrong when she knew that there was something wrong and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She stepped in front of Odd, cutting him off.

"Listen Odd, I know there's something wrong, it's not like you to mope around for no reason" Sam said

"Yeah Sam, there is something wrong" Odd finally admitted "I feel real bad for Jeremy, his girlfriend is having to change schools"

"Oh, but that can't be the whole story, Odd, you and I both know you don't get this depressed over just that."

"True, because she's not getting transferred for just any reason, she was blinded earlier today"

"What!?!" Sam exclaimed, "Do I know her?"

"I did introduce you to Aelita, didn't I?"

"You did,"Samantha paused for a moment in confusion, then it hit herlike a ton of bricks "it was her, she was the one?"

"Yes, Sam, it was her"

"Oh my gosh, wait till I get my hands on whoever hurt her"

"Well, you're going to have to get in line on that one" Odd chuckled "Ulrich got first dibs and Yumi's gonna want to get her share of him too"

Sam laughed, that was the Odd she knew and loved, crazy as a loon and not afraid to admit it.

* * *

Ulrich looked at the ceiling of his room as he lay on his bed. 

'Why did things have to go so wrong?' he thought miserably 'If we'd thought to look in that particular location, we might have been able to save her eyesight and maybe her chance at a normal life'

He rolled over to face the wall.

'We'll never know now' he thought.

Soon he was asleep, the thoughts of what to come pushed to the back of his mind.

Jeremy and Aelita lay together in bed that night, (nothing happened, she's still virgin, whole bit). Aelita for the first time since she was blinded felt truly comfortable and felt safe. She slept peacefully in his arms, comfortable in the knowledge that Jeremy's love for her had only strengthened through her vision loss.

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/n: I know I said it was gonna get better, trust me it will in the next chapter or so. 

Pls. Leave a review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or Sailor Moon

(Aelita's dream)  
Aelita looked around in shock, it was the high school, but not at just anytime, it was prom time. Then she realized that they were all high school age and dressed up fancy... Yumi was in a dress and so was she. Hers was a baby pink the straps were thick and fit off the shoulder, the upper portion looked to fit rather tight to her body and the skirt flowed beautifully down to her ankles. Yumi's dress was spaghetti strapped and navy blue (heh, it isn't black). She then noticed Jeremy, and thought she must be seeing things, he was taller and wasn't wearing glasses! He'd either had corrective laser surgery or was just wearing contacts, turn out the second was true, he hadn't had any permanent changes made, just gotten contacts. Then Aelita gave a slight gasp as she recalled that she was blind when she fell asleep, how come she could see now, had she actually gotten her vision back. She sighed to herself when she realized it was only a dream.

Then Jeremy walked up to her.

"Aelita, come with me" he said, he even sounded different, was this a peak into her future? She didn't know, but she went along with it.

Jeremy guided her out into the center of the dance-floor in front of everyone and the crowd went silent they knew that a surprise was coming for Aelita, Jeremy had told his friends that he planned on surprising her on prom night. His surprise was he was going to ask her to marry him, but the proposal never came.  
(End Dream)

Aelita woke up slowly and for a split second she swore she could see Jeremy in front of her, but the the image went away. Jeremy felt her move and woke up as well.

"Aelita, what's wrong?" he asked

"I had a weird dream"

"Will you tell me about your dream?"

"Okay" Aelita told him about the dream and what happened when she woke up.

Then Jim walked in.

"Jeremy! What are you doing in hear?" Jim asked

"The principal gave me permission to stay with her tonight, and ride with her to the other school"

"Oh, oh yeah, I forgot, that was an agreement between him, Mrs. Hertz and myself"

They left the room, Jeremy guiding Aelita, allowing her to cling to him do to her fear of moving around very much without vision.

"Don't worry Aelita, I won't let you get hurt." he assured her gently.

They got into the vehicle and started off.

Aelita leaned against Jeremy hiding her face in his shirt, she was scared by the fact that she couldn't see, scared more by the fact that she would be surrounded by strangers he put his arms around her to comfort her, and she sat up.

"Aelita, I have something that I'm sure you want" Jeremy placed her left hand on the small pink teddy bear that he held.

"M-my teddy bear" she hugged it near herself and felt Jeremy bring her near.

"Awe, they are so cute together, such young kids, he's so tolerant and willing to go out of his way for her" the female driver observed through the rear-view mirror and softly sighed. She was sad to see such a couple such as those two split up by such an issue. "I feel so bad for them"

"Believe me, you are not the only one" Mr. Delmas said from the front passenger seat "why even my daughter has spoken as to how wrong she feels this is... it's about time Elizabeth grew out of that selfish streak she has"

They arrived and Jeremy begged to be allowed to stay for a while until she settled in a bit better, not just drop her off and go and reluctantly the school officials agreed seeing the trauma she had been through already. Jeremy sighed resigning himself to the fact that he'd have to leave her eventually but he was comforted by the fact that he didn't have to leave just yet. Then a strange woman walked over to them she was tall and had very long, dark hair the top layers of which were pulled up into a tight bun. Her smile was that of a genuinely caring person.

"Hi" she said to them

"Hello, ma'am" he replied quietly

"What's your name?" she asked

"Jeremy and she's Aelita" he indicated the girl who was holding his hand

"Oh, it's nice to meet you two, my name is Trista" she paused and asked them to come with her. Jeremy guided Aelita who clung more to him than he thought she would, he couldn't imagen what she would be doing if she was forced to go through this alone.

Trista was concerned about this girl she seemed clingy and very frightened. Then Kaitlin walked up, she had volunteered at the school to help the new arrivals settle in and she had a feeling she had her hands full, then she saw Aelita and realized how bad it was.

"Jeremy, what happened to her?" she asked

"I'm not sure" he replied, "but she's blind now"

A tear fell down Jeremy's cheek and he was thankful that she couldn't see that he was about to cry at being told that he was to leave immediately.

'Don't worry about her, Jeremy, she'll be in my care' Kaitlin told him telepathically.

'Thank you, Kaitlin' Jeremy replied 'You have no idea how comforting that is for me'

'I think I do' Kaitlin felt bad that they were so close but he wasn't being allowed to stay with her until she settled down a little.

After Jeremy left Aelita went completely silent, that was until Kaitlin mad her presence known to Aelita.

"Kaitlin?" Aelita said after Kaitlin started talking to her

"Yes, it's me Aelita, I'm here to help you" Kaitlin smiled slightly, she was a bit sad that Aelita was now blind but happy that she could help.

Then Kaitlin looked up at her boss, who didn't seem amused by the fact that Kaitlin already knew her charge, although he said nothing. She shook off her suspicions that something wasn't right.

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

pls. leave a reivew (note that all flames will be used to heat tea)


End file.
